


Snowflake

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 事实上，那酸涩是落入口舌的泪水，外表被程式命令强硬而像是融化在肩头的雪花那样不被察觉，却依旧悄悄地让温度波动。拥抱则让伪装卸除。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	Snowflake

起初他并没有觉得不同。

某个型号的几乎要干涸的蓝血，某个夹杂着因子弹速度过快而未消去的泡沫的人类血迹，……然后是红冰的细碎晶块，某些颜色深沉带着淡淡腐败气息的人类血液，再后来…再后来是一个失去伴侣的逃亡者在自杀时溅上他面颊，然后淌入嘴角的蓝血，和一个本不应尝到的拳头。

这些都对他毫无影响，他只要分析，报出数据，协助办案就好。

但为什么在枪口抵在他头上的时候，在闯进某个熟悉酒鬼的住宅还被大骂一通但确认到存活的时候，在办公室得知…要离开这里回到模控生命的时候，在那个愚蠢的搏斗结束，看着另一具被称作塑料垃圾的躯壳倒下，那双灰蓝的眼睛注视着自己的时候，抑或是…站在集装箱上，新生的灵魂刚刚从冰天雪地里逃离，触及自己领带不翼而飞的衬衫的时候……

他的嘴里会尝到一种酸涩和甜味，像是根本没有摄入记录的柠檬片，像是在他喉咙里鼓吹的冲动，像是灵魂从金属的躯壳里下降被囚禁在某个应被解释的欲望里，把应该轻易被组织的语言、逻辑统统搅乱成某种躁动。

像一片片落在他头顶，肩上的雪花。

这时，他才慌了。那不是什么好迹象，他没有吃过什么酸涩感强烈的柠檬片，没有什么冲动和欲望，他甚至不是人类，不该有味觉。他可能是坏了，他这么想，他也许会因此提早结束运行，但他不想结束，也不想死。

他真的就是在船上承认的那样，是异常仿生人了吗？

“…”

某个拥抱让他再次尝到了这样的酸涩和躁动感，他忍不住了，不可以再放过这种莫名的异常感了，于是他打算开口。

“你？你有生命，自然有情绪，谁说你坏了？…苦涩感？……”

他的手现在放在警探的腰上，他们还在关门的汉堡店前，那鼓噪的感觉愈演愈烈，只要他再把手往上，往上，按住结实的后背，靠近警探疑惑不解的面孔，在那灰蓝色的越发惊异的视线里抵住男人的额头。快了，快了，躁动感随着他的动作几乎要将他吞没——

啊，酸涩感消失了。

让他惊讶的柔软度，热度，还有人类的唾液和气息。这就是修好他的方法吗？但眼前的人却按住了他的脑袋不让他撤开，舌头撬开他的牙关搅乱外溢的躁动和还在慢慢下降的欲望——事实上就算称作欲望，他也根本不知道自己想干什么，它只是卡在他的喉咙里，催促着他做点什么，却从不告诉他。

泪水无法停下 …啊啊，连人工心脏和脉搏调节器的速率也开始加快，汉克为什么要在亲吻后把他抱起来？为什么要带他回家，为什么要脱下他的外套，把戒指戴在他的无名指上……他是指为什么要求婚，倒不是不知道这是求婚。以及接吻之后就求婚吗？和资料里有些出入。

但这些只让那暗藏着的躁动感叫嚣起来，不允许他拒绝，只是催促着，推动着，要他莫名其妙地滴下罕见的眼泪，要他搂着那具结实温暖的身体，要他捉住警探的唇舌，把他推在床上，然后扯开自己的衬衫，直到完全能感受到对方的体温为止。

也许现在他的身躯里有两个灵魂，一个负责发出疑问，一个负责感受异常。

情绪无法理解，但吻却没有停歇下来，它开始加深，带着湿润的唾液，鼓噪加剧的水啧声，汉克·安德森加快的心跳声开始让他觉得自己也紧张起来。也许他在期待些什么，程式开始让他的脸和耳朵也热起来，他只能无措地闭上眼，抓着银色的短发和警探的小臂，让肆虐的利舌和常年与酒精共舞的软唇细品应是无比寡淡的滋味。他的唾液可没有什么味道，说实在的。

直到分离开的唇舌还带着瞬间可见的细丝，思考那些头等大事的逻辑性任务开始模糊起来，他只顾着要把自己肯定已经发烫变红的脸藏起来，藏到臂弯里，藏到警探肩膀上，只要不再被这样深深注视着就好——但他又渴求被这样的视线继续灼烤，直到连呼出的气息都带着熨帖的温度。

他打算把腿收起来，妄图夹紧的时候却被哄着分开，“我不会伤害你，康纳，别紧张。”

副队长这么说，那必然是真的，他只好闭着眼乖乖听话。但这次他没法把自己埋回老男人的胸前来继续当闭塞视听的鸵鸟了，他被像个树袋熊一样从怀里摘下来，塞在柔软的被铺里，滚烫又带着粘稠前液的性器被握住的瞬间他没有忍住地开始轻颤，想要把肉刃往温暖的掌心里送的焦急感只让他的腰也摆动起来，却被叫了声“着急的小子”。

至少在那硬挺的硕大性器触及他从未使用的穴口，在呢喃般的细语里慢慢扩开紧致、狭窄，又满是黏腻润滑剂的肠道，抵着某个敏感点操过最后完全将他填满的时候，那宛如像在处理器里开了一枪烟花弹般剧烈的快感刺激，和终于能够再次靠上男人温暖的肩头，把这张流满泪水和泛着红潮的好笑的脸塞在人类不可视的死角，让他无暇再去思考苦涩代表的究竟是什么。

他只顾呜咽着发出无法抑制的呻吟，紧紧抱着警探的上身，任他通红的肉刃撞开绞紧的肠壁，把他所有的思索都撞散抛在了床底下。他看不见身下的交合承欢，却因此而更加敏感，连性器抽出时轻轻的水声配合着后穴的感受，也能让他低呼出声。

“不…汉克……”

“什么？”

“……不要出去…”

“想要我吗？耐心点，我年轻的爱人…”愉悦的声调带来的是慢而重地碾过敏感点的煎熬，在他难耐地张嘴想要一口咬上警探肩膀的时候狠狠操进这因为过度刺激而微微泛肿的艳红小穴，让他无力地咬在汉克结实的肩膀上，舌尖蹭过只带出了块水迹，连牙印也没能留下。

“汉克…汉克…”他不知道自己为什么一直叫着警探的名字，里面也许带着他的某些欲求，想要借此来抵消波动的压力数据和不断涨起又回落的不安感。

在那粗糙又温暖的手再次握住他的性器，带着抽插的节奏用无法拒绝的舒适抚慰迫使那可怜的小东西再次射出微凉的液体，正要疲软下来时，胀硬的肉棒也狠狠往甬道深处操弄，带着肉体的沉闷碰撞声和黏腻的水声，把一股股精液射进早已敏感地痉挛起来的肠道。

那到底是什么？

他在第二天醒来后，光学组件把穿得乱七八糟的睡衣传进昏昏沉沉的处理器时，又突然想到。

“康纳…？醒的真早啊。”

还有一半在睡梦里的男人睡眼惺忪地对他挑了挑眉毛，正打算继续赖床的时候，嘴间就跑来柔软细腻的唇舌和轻轻的鼻息，不舍地分开时，那泛红的嘴唇还抿了抿，不知是在分析唾液，还是单纯的想要继续。

“我是因为喜欢你，才会到昨天为止都感到那样躁动和酸涩吗？”

“…？爱确实复杂…那是…许多种情绪混杂的滋味……”

“我爱你。汉克。肯定是这样。”

“…你倒是领悟得…好慢…呼…”

康纳瞧着又睡着了的银发男人，打算晚些时候再问这个问题，也缩回被窝，钻到警探怀里睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 事实上，那酸涩是落入口舌的泪水，外表被程式命令强硬而像是融化在肩头的雪花那样不被察觉，却依旧悄悄地让温度波动。  
> 拥抱则让伪装卸除。


End file.
